


A Different Kind of Symmetry by miko-no-da [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 09:12:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10941417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Podfic of A Different Kind of Symmetry by miko-no-daSummary: Symmetry has always been the most important part of Kid's life, but maybe there's more to the concept than he realizes.





	A Different Kind of Symmetry by miko-no-da [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Different Kind of Symmetry](https://archiveofourown.org/works/223283) by [Miko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miko/pseuds/Miko). 



> Originally posted on LJ in 2010

**Title** : A Different Kind of Symmetry

 **Author** : miko-no-da

 **Reader** : Rhea314

 **Fandom** : Soul Eater

 **Pairing** : Kid/Liz/Patti, Soul/Maka

 **Rating** : NC17

 **Warnings** : Not Safe For Work. het, explicit sex, voyeurism, incest? (does it still count as incest if they're having sex with someone at the same time, but not with each other?)

 **Summary** : Symmetry has always been the most important part of Kid's life, but maybe there's more to the concept than he realizes.

 **Text** : [here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/223283)

 **Length** 01:04:58

Download Link: [here](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/Reup2/A%20Different%20Kind%20of%20Symmetry%20by%20Miko-no-da.mp3)


End file.
